Aph: Heaven's Hero
by HitsuxHina1819
Summary: <html><head></head>He can't accept it. He just can't. The one that England loves most... he's... he's...  Summary fail. Yaoi/sadness/character death</html>
1. Part 1

**Heaven's Hero**

**Part One**

I couldn't believe it. I still can't really. You told me that you would always be there when I needed help. Always. And you always were. Through the good times and the bad, the relaxed and stressed; your smile made everything so much better. Your love had made me complete.

But… now… the tears are flowing down my cheeks as I stand in this grassy field. Why? I can barely keep myself from falling to my knees. Why? Why did you say everything was going to okay? You said you would come back to me. You promised.

A hand reaches out and grabs my shoulder.

"England…?" the voice starts, worried. I turn to look at their face and I see your brother, Canada. I chuckle a bit to myself sadly. I usually never remember who Canada is. But today, I do. Everyone does. For once, they are calling him by his name, not yours. Which is a good thing but a bad thing because now everyone is forced to accept the fact that you are lying in a black coffin that is open for us all to see.

"Are you okay, England?" he asks. I close my eyes.

"I will be eventually." I tell him while I wipe my eyes. I can see the Canadian bite his lip in the corner of my eye.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Canada offers. My eyes focus on the patches of grass around your casket.

"Thank you, but you do not need to worry about me." His hand leaves me as he walks away, probably to check up on Seychelles and that bloody Frenchman. It's fine. I want to be alone in my little space. I try to keep my eyes from you, but I can't. You just look so peaceful…so pale and cold… So… alone.

"Is everyone here? Is everyone ready?" The priest asks nervously. I glance at him, the young Italian nation looking very elegant while being dressed in his white robes. Germany isn't too far off, his blue eyes locked on Italy's small figure as he speaks. "Okay…well, ciao everyone." His voice is shaking. It's obvious that he's trying to resist breaking down into tears. The git… I told him he didn't have to do this if he didn't want to. But, Italy had insisted on it. He wanted to be the one to lead your funeral. The auburn haired nation claimed that it was the least he could do. The bloody git. I don't want to see him cry.

He continues on after the nations (including myself) sit down in the lawn chairs in front of you. Canada is on my right while Sealand is on my left. Sealand is staring at his feet. I cannot see his face.

"We are here to… to…" Italy exhales while clutching his Bible in his small hands as he stands at the wood podium. "We are here to honor the life of Alfred Jones, the nation of The United States of America." We are all silent as we listen. There are only nations and your higher officers here so we can call each other by our country names. We are all trying to avoid using our human names because it reminds us of the painful fact that we are not as _immortal_ as we had all once thought. You are our new proof of that.

"America was a strong and determined nation. He always strived to do what was just and right, even if it meant his own world would crumble." Sealand has begun shaking. I slowly wrap my arm around him and pull him closer to me. The boy clings to my side and lets the waterworks flow. I let him. I don't mind if my jacket gets wet.

Italy builds up strength again to speak. "We lost him when he was sent over to help the people of Afghanistan. America and his squad were searching for active terrorist groups. During his time there, he was staying in the capital when a militant group attacked the camp there. America…" The Italian priest stops for a moment so he can regulate his breathing. All of us feel the tension in the room building. I try my best to not glance back at the nation of Afghanistan, who is trying his hardest not to draw too much attention to himself. I know it's not really his fault. He was the one who rushed you to the hospital after the attack.

The delay is taking a bit longer than expected. Germany walks up to the Italian and places his hand on his back in a comforting way. Italy smiles at his companion before turning back to us with a newfound sense of determination and calmness.

"He did everything in his power to protect the townspeople and his men. Out of his squad of fifty soldiers, there was only one life was lost. And that was his own. America was able to save those around him with his amazing instincts and leadership skills. But, because of the risks he took, he was gunned down and his body didn't survive the surgery." I swallow hard. To think a nation could die… like that no less. Die, like a _human. _The thought is almost repulsive to us.

Hearing your story again hits me harder than I expected. I refuse to allow myself to break down again. I have to stay strong for the boy who seems to be clinging to me for dear life. I must stay strong for Sealand.

"America was a great nation. We all knew him to be happy, hyper, and always optimistic, no matter what was going on. We are here to honor his long life. Please, would you all stand and bow your heads." We all do so. It takes Sealand a few moments to get up, but he eventually does. He's still connected to my jacket. Canada places his hand on my back lightly as Italy begins the prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, please watch over Alfred; America as he makes his way to Heaven. May he be happy in his new home in your holy kingdom. And please bless the people that he's left behind. Let them be able to continue on with their lives. Bless all of us Father… In your beloved name we pray…"

"Amen." We all say in unison. Italy smiles a tiny bit as he begins to read a verse from the Bible. I, on the other hand, let my thoughts take me.

You promised me. You said you would be back home before I knew it. What… what lies! You said there was no way you could die! You're the hero! So _why_! WHY! My grip on Sealand tightens, who is still weeping quietly.

"Let us give our final goodbyes. Please, form and orderly line if you wish to place flowers or give your condolences. I will now temporarily hand things over to Prussia." Prussia, who has somehow appeared next to Germany, steps up to the podium. What could that crazy, ex-nation possibly have to say?

The Prussian rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I just wanted to tell everyone that lunch will be held back at the reception hall. So, when you're done here, you can head there… Yeah… that's all." He finishes. I didn't plan to go to lunch. I really don't want to be around others right now.

As Prussia steps away from the podium, his arms find their way to a certain shaky Romanian female. She snuggles into his embrace, desperately fighting tears. I turn my green orbs away. I am fighting my own battle. I do not wish to watch someone else do the same, and lose.

"En-England?" Sealand asks as he pulls away so I can finally see his glistening blue eyes. Blue… like yours.

"Yes?" I reply, trying to smile at least a little bit. His grip on my arm tightens as his orbs dart to the other countries.

"Can we get in line now?" he wonders. I nod and we go to stand in line behind Lithuania and Latvia. The young nation isn't holding up too well either. He's crying a lot more than usual. Sealand hugs him and they cry together. Lithuania glances at me, but then quickly looks away.

Time seems to be moving so slow… All I can think about is the last time that I saw you…

{Flashback}

_I stormed into America's office. He was sitting at his desk eating his usual dose of cheeseburgers. He blinked a few times as he stared at my exhausted figure._

"_Iggy? Why are you here?" The blonde asked me before sipping some of his Coke a' Cola. My eyes narrowed._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" That bloody git's head tilted a bit in confusion. _

"_Hm? What are you talking about?" I looked down at the ground to hide my eyes._

"_Why…" My voice shook a bit. "Why didn't you tell me they were sending you away tomorrow!" I wasn't able to see his face, but I did hear his breath catch. As I stood there, I kept telling myself not to cry. I didn't want to cry._

_The next thing I knew, America's arms were around me, pulling me tightly against his chest._

"_I'm sorry, England. I was going to tell you tonight." He replied. I still felt a bit hurt by the whole thing so I tried to push him away. _

_"Y-You GIT! You've known for about a week now! I had to have your brother Mexico tell me!" The American didn't let me go. Instead, he pulled me closer and rested his forehead against my head._

"_Forgive me… I didn't want to see you like this all week. Please forgive me." He whispered lightly in my ear. The tears could no longer be held back, I cried into his chest, not caring that I was getting his shirt and beloved bomber jacket wert. America sighed and held me until I was done. He looked deep into my eyes with a smile. "Do you forgive me?" The American's words were so… sincerely sorry. But, I wasn't about to give in. I folded my arms and looked away._

"_No, you bloody git. I'm still mad at you." I told him. I swore I heard him chuckle. Before I could retaliate, America pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't rough or filled with lust… No, it was soft and passionate, his lips moving slowly with mine. When he pulled away, a smirk was present on the git's face._

"_Do you forgive me now?" There was a light hint of playfulness in his voice that made me smile a bit before kissing him again. _

"_I guess so…" I muttered against his lips. The kiss got more passionate and intense. And before I knew it, I was lying in bed next to my lover, sore and exhausted but content as could be. He was snoring lightly as he slept. The git. He always used to fall asleep after we would finish up. Usually I would drift off rather quickly… but not that night. My mind was panicking. _

_He was leaving me. __**My **__America was going far away for six months. I didn't want to think about it. I mean, I was used to being lonely. After the American Revolution, I was left all alone. I wouldn't let anyone in. I didn't want to get hurt again. But… as time went on, America started inching his way back in. And then, that day when he kissed me… and told me he loved me. My heart had been fixed. I was no longer alone._

_I guess I had been spoiled by my boyfriend. He was always there. So the thought of being without him for an extended period of time didn't sit well with me. I snuggled into his arms and I rested my head on his bare, muscular chest._

"_I worry about you Alfred…" I noted to myself. I had been told that Afghanistan wasn't too dangerous… except for the terrorist groups. But, I was still paranoid._

"_Don't worry, Arthur. I'll come back to you soon. I'll write. Everything will be okay." America whispered lightly, his ocean blue eyes opening slightly. A blush appeared on my cheeks. I hadn't expected to be heard. The American tugged my body closer (if that was even possible) and placed a kiss on my forehead. For some reason, my worries just seemed to float away. I desperately wanted to believe his words… So I did._

_I woke up the next morning cold and alone. America had already left._

{Flashback End}

Part of me hates believing your words that day. Part of me wishes I had begged you to stay. And another part of me wants to join you. But the rest of me knows better.

I look ahead and see that Lithuania and Latvia are done saying goodbye, which means it's Sealand's turn, then mine. They walk over to their other fellow Baltic nation and slowly walk away. Italy is standing next to your casket with sorrowful yet strong eyes. He's handing out the flowers that we all ordered. He hands a daisy to Sealand before the young nation walks up to stand before you. His small form is shaking while his eyes are trained on the ground.

"Am-America… Forgive me for all the times I've insulted you and would take your kindness for granted. Please forgive me…" he cries, his grip on the poor flower growing tighter with each growing second. I place my hand on his shoulder as he leans forward to add his daisy to the pile that is around your body. Sealand quickly hugs me before rushing over to hug his 'Momma' Finland and 'Papa' Sweden. The Swedish man nods to me, as if telling me I can have my moment with you in peace. I nod back before turning my attention to you. I chuckle lightly to myself.

Even though you are no longer living, you are still so very handsome. Dressed in your best black tux, which you have only worn once prior, you lay among items that have always meant so much to you. Your favorite bomber jacket is sitting folded in the top corner with the '50' facing up. Reminds me of the many times you had placed it on my shoulders whenever I ever gave the slightest hint of being cold.

The American flag rests on the closed bottom half of the coffin, waiting to be properly folded. I once hated that flag and all it stood. It represented your struggle to break away from me. It represented your success in leaving me for independence. But now, I respect it and your reasons for wanting freedom.

The flowers that surround you are of so many different varieties and colors. Most are national colors but not all. It's strange… I do not see any roses. I figured France would put at least one in, but I guess I was wrong.

Somewhere under the flowers is a video game that your… alien/pet thing Tony left for you. I don't know where he is… probably comforting that whale of yours.

I stare at your peaceful face. Why did you have to go? I need you, America. I _need _you.

Italy taps on my shoulder, tearing me from my thoughts. I turn to him and see the last flower he has, which he is holding out to me. A freshly bloomed white rose. It is extremely beautiful. The Italian's amber orbs lock with my emerald tinted ones.

"You didn't order any flowers… So I ordered this one for you." The younger male explains as he gives it to me. Once I take it, Italy steps away over to the armed military unit. I look back to you and then to the rose in my hand. The white color makes it seem clean and fresh… pure even. Roses; We both loved roses. Always have. You would say that they were strong and elegant.

I squeeze it in my hand, not caring that a thorn is digging into my thumb. The pain just makes the situation feel more real.

"You're the hero right? Then why did you go? The world still needs you to save it America. I need you to save me! Why did you leave me!" I think aloud, still holding back tears. As I stand there, a light breeze passes by and a realization hits me. I blink a few times as my eyes widen then close and the tears finally begin to fall while a small, warm smile appears on my features.

"I guess…. Heaven needed a hero, didn't they? That's why they summoned you. They needed you more…Alfred." I whisper. That seems to be the only explanation that comes to me. My smile doesn't fade as I step forward and place the white rose between your clasped hands. I hold onto them for a bit as I meet your closed eyes.

"Now… make sure you don't fail them…" I advise, stepping back and biting my lip, not being able to control the now flooding teardrops.

Italy nods to the soldiers and they close your coffin and begin to fold the flag. Once done, the leader hands it to me and salutes. I grasp it firmly. He then calls his unit to prepare to shot. The twenty-one gun salute goes off. I cry there with the flag in my arms.

So… this is goodbye… forever, my love.

* * *

><p>So, let me first tell you all that there will only b two parts. I hope u'll all stay and read the last part once I put it up.<p>

Okay, it is HARD writin in present tense. It is. So forgive me if i failed ^.^'

This story is based around a song called "Heaven was needing a hero" by Jo Dee Messina. It's a really good song. This story made me cry a lot... but it helped me thro a lot... Enjoy everyone. Please comment!

Oh.. and I'm writing a lot of stories at once, i kno. I will finish them all I promise!


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Now… You all know why we are here. I'm sorry that it's only been a week but this is an urgent matter. A decision must be reached soon. Do you all understand?" Germany says to all of us. Different forms of agreement are given and the tall blonde stands at the head of the table with his Italian companion next to him.

There are only a few countries present. Well, what _I _consider a few. The countries here consist of the following: Germany, Italy, France, Canada, China, Russia, Prussia, Romania, Japan, Mexico, Spain, Romano, and Switzerland, who is here to help keep the peace. I sit in my seat next to Canada and France and try to keep myself calm.

"We need to decide what to do about America… right?" Italy asks. Germany nods.

"Ja. The United States of America is now without a personified nation to represent it. The country itself is unaffected but we need someone to take on the nation's duties either permanently or until a new nation arises. This way we can assure that America stays functioning and safe. So… any ideas?"

"I could take over Alfred's duties, da? I take good care of America," Russia offers, a dark smile on his face. The room drops a few degrees. Prussia glares at the Russian intently.

"You don't need any more land to 'take on', you cold bastard," the albino hisses. Russia's smile twists into a darker, crueler smirk.

"You want to become one again with Mother Russia, da?"

"Why you-!" Romania grabs her boyfriend's arm to keep him from jumping up to kill the ex-Soviet. A chuckle leaves Russia's lips. Germany swallows hard before speaking.

"I do believe you have a rather large nation to take care of already. We need someone else," the German reasons. That bloody Russian's grin twitches a bit but doesn't disappear.

I don't like this meeting. They are trying to replace you. Yes… I understand that we technically have to, but I still don't like it. Not at all.

"Mexico and I are his brothers and we are close so I guess we could do it," Canada suggests as he stands. Mexico nods in agreement. We all let the thought process.

"Alfred-san had a lot of hard decisions to make and things to watch. Watching over one country is stressful enough, but two?"

"Japan has a point. Plus, your country will not control America in any way. You'll just help with the work and choices as a fellow personified nation. We are not going to get into another imperialistic struggle," Switzerland explains, his gun at the ready. The North American brothers nod.

"We believe we can handle it in an unbiased way," Mexico replies with determined eyes.

"If you two need help, just ask papa France!"

"You'll only screw things up, you wine sucking bastard."

"Lovi, don't be so hostile."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"But I'm boss Spain!"

"That means nothing!"

"B-but Lovi!"

"Tonio is right~"

"What do _you _know?"

"We all know what happens at night!"

"Y-you!"

"Fratello? Do you do the same things Germany and I do at night?"

"Italy!"

"Potato bastard… You better not be sleeping with my brother…"

"But we do sleep together! It's so enjoyable!" The hyper Italian claims with a smile, causing the German face palm and the other Italian to start fuming.

I don't stay to hear the outcome. I stand and swiftly walk out of the meeting room, ignoring the confused glances I am receiving. I pass many different doors as I go down the hallway, including one that leads to a certain closet I'm sure you remember well.

We went to that confined space on the night after we had gotten into a fight over something stupid. Both of us were frustrated and we ignored each other for the better part of that day. And then…well, we were both in this hallway and we just couldn't take the tension anymore. You pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I just couldn't tell you no. I didn't want to tell you no.

I smile sadly at the thought as I keep walking till I find myself outside. The sun is shining bright on this spring day. Bloody sun, coming out at the worst possible times. I glance around at the streets of your capital and notice how for most people, nothing has changed in their miserable lives. They never knew you. They don't know that they lost their nation. And they'll never know.

I begin walking, not really knowing where I am going. I just want to get away. Away from what? _Everything. _The wound is still on my heart; burning, festering, and growing larger. It's getting to be too much to handle.

As I take my stroll, I walk by many buildings and houses, places you used to know. I chuckle at the memoires.

I stop outside an awfully familiar house. It's not all that large looking from the outside, but it is sizable. The lawn is slightly overgrown, and the bushes need to be trimmed. The metal fence hasn't been touched and the home is still the light blue color you painted it. The mailbox is red with your name written rather haphazardly in white letters. It is empty.

I haven't been to your house since I learned about your death… when that man walked up and knocked on the door…

Air surges into my lungs as I inhale, gathering what courage and strength I have left. Slowly, I go through the gate and approach the steps. The door is locked but it's not a problem. I still have the spare key you gave me a long time ago. Once I open the door, many memories bombard my mind as I look inside. The times you had made coffee in the morning… and my Earl Grey tea. The times you would come home angry and upset and call me nearly begging me to come over. The times we just needed each other and we gave into our passions and desires. The times… well, they are all hitting me now.

I quickly saunter in and shut the door, trying to ignore the memory onslaught. Nothing has really changed. The house is just as you left it, which means things are pretty much all over the place. Just like always.

As I head to the kitchen, I half expect you to be sitting on the counter, drinking coffee out of your Superman mug. I spot the mug sitting in the sink, wishing to be cleaned. I move to the living room to find Tony sleeping on the couch. I dare not wake him; he and I still don't exactly get along per se. So I make my up the stairs, up to the place that had always been our sanctuary. Your room.

The door opens slightly and I peer inside. It's the only place that's decently clean. I'm surprised. Usually there are clothes, comics, and video games scattered about the floor and on the furniture. I would fuss at you to clean but you never really did. So… I guess Canada and Mexico must've cleaned it for you when they were looking for your tux. Makes sense. Even your bed is made. It's odd to me, seeing your room like this. Part of me wishes to mess it up, just so I can relive the memories a bit.

I hang my jacket and tie in the closet before collapsing on the bed. Your scent is strong… How I miss it.

Bloody hell. The tears are returning again. I thought I had run out of fluids to shed from my eyes. Guess not. I clutch the patriotic blanket and bury my face into the nearest pillow.

I hate this. I hate it with all of my miserable, broken heart. Living without you is too much to take. Please God! Just take me too! I can leave my duties to Scotland! I want to be with America!

My head pulsates from the intense and desperate thoughts. After a few moments, I calm down and realize that leaving my nation in Scotland's care isn't a good idea. London would probably burn to the ground in a matter of a few hours. I bury myself under the covers.

I don't know how long I've slept. Seems like an eternity. When I first open my eyes, I expect to see America sleeping next to me but then I remember everything. I awake to my cell phone ringing. A call? Who would call me? I'm really not in the mood to talk. I grab the blasted device anyway and answer it, not bothering to move from the bed.

"Kirkland here," I mumbled. The voice on the other line is uncharacteristically quiet and calm.

"Ciao England…" Italy begins. I roll over so I can hear him better.

"What is it Italy?"

"You left the meeting…"

"Yes I did. What's your point?" My tone is exhausted and slightly annoyed. It's not fully intentional. Italy's worried whimpers can be heard.

"Are you okay?" You know, he asks me that, yet I know he already knows the answer. But I will lie anyway.

"I'm fine." The young Italian falls silent for a few seconds before talking again.

"Okay… Well, we didn't reach a final decision about who will take over Alfred's duties. Canada and Mexico offered but we are not positive on that yet. It is difficult to run one nation…let alone two. Oh! Prussia offered as well since he no longer has a nation. So he wouldn't have any conflicting issues," the boy explains. I try to keep myself from laughing. Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike the ex-nation (on most days), it's just… I don't know. I feel uneasy leaving your country in his care. He can be reliable when he tries, but he has a tendency to get into trouble.

I sigh into the phone as all the info sinks in.

"So, we'll most likely have another meeting to make a final ruling on it?"

"Si…" the Italian sounds sad.

"Understood." Time passes again before any more words are said.

"England… You know if you ever want someone to talk to, you always come talk to me. This week, if you wish, you can come to church with me. I'll be preaching every day this week until Sunday."

"Italy, I'm a Protestant."

"I know, I know! It was just an offer…" he whispers. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. I must admit… it's very nice of Italy to be so concerned about me, even though it's not necessary. A small smile crosses over my features.

"Thank you… Italy," I tell him and his breath seems to catch.

"You're welcome. It's my honor. I'm always here if you need anyone…"

"I'm glad to hear that." I chuckle and so does the other male. "So, you're preaching this week?"

"Si. The priest at my church in Rome is ill. So he requested that I take over his masses."

"No offense, but when you think about it, you're a bad Catholic priest because you and Germany-"

"The church doesn't need to know about that!" Hehe, he's embarrassed. But it's fine. I don't mind that he's in love with that German. I'm actually quite happy for him…and a bit jealous to be completely honest. Italy still gets to see his beloved every day. He gets to be held in his arms every night and gets to listen to his sweet whispers.

I have been denied those privileges. Heaven has you now. They must've been having quite the hard time if they needed you, the hero, to save them.

I hear the doorbell ring. I swallow hard.

"Italy, you actually are a great preacher when you set your mind to it. I need to go now though."

"Grazie England. My offer still stands. Always will. Goodbye. I need to go visit Germany today anyway." My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest.

"Italy?" For some reason, I feel the need to tell him something…

"Si?"

"Don't… don't you ever take him for granted. And don't you dare ever let him go." A small, relieved sigh seems to leave the Italian's lips.

"Don't worry, I won't." The confidence in his voice cheers me up a bit as the line goes silent.

The doorbell rings again. Slowly, I get up and make my way to the door. Once the door is open, I see a young mailman. He looks tired and like he really doesn't want to be doing his job. He can't be a day over 18. The boy looks up at me with a nervous smile.

"Is this 93 Liberty Street?" he asks. I try to maintain a friendly (not an exhausted) expression as I stare at him.

"Yes, but Alfred Jones… Well, he's no longer with us. So his mail…" I drift off, not really wanting to say much more on the subject. The brown haired boy blinks at me in confusion before he starts to rummage through his bag.

"But…" he begins, pulling out a large handful of white envelopes. "I don't have anything addressed to an 'Alfred Jones'. The letters I have are for an 'Arthur Kirkland'." My eyes grow wide and I hold my hand out to take the letters so I can look at them. Sure enough, on every envelope is my name.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," I tell the man. He smiles and then begins to pile the letters into my arms. By the time he's all said and done, I have about twenty some white envelopes all addressed to me. "Thank you." I close the door and set the letters down on the table. I look over them all carefully.

The return address is not one I know. Something about a military base. In the bottom corners of the envelopes are numbers written in red ink. I grab the first one and tear it open. I gasp when I find out it's from you. It's from when you first got to Afghanistan. I smile. You did write like you said you would. In fact, by the looks of it, you wrote every day. But why didn't I receive them till now? There's three weeks' worth of letters here! And _now_ I get them? How…odd.

I sigh and sit down so I can begin reading them all. I smile and laugh at the stories and thoughts you tell. You tell me about how hot it was, how your squad would play poker and you would always win, how your commander would go on and on about his family, and about all the different people you met. In one of the letters there's a picture enclosed of you and your squad helping out at a school. You are reading a book to the little kids. You look so happy.

It's weird… reading these letters. It feels like you are still alive, waiting to come home. Like you'll come bursting through the door any moment now, yelling 'Honey, I'm home!' But you won't. And I know that.

At the end of each letter you sign off the same way…

'_The awesome hero has to go! I love you tons!_

_Signed,_

_The Hero!_

_Alfred Jones'_

I won't cry again. I don't want to. I already have cried this world a new river I'm sure.

It takes an hour or two to get through all of the white letters. The tea I had made part way through is all gone now. I start to make more and I glance at the last letter. Once I finish making my new glass of tea, I open it and read it. The date is the morning you died.

'_Dear Arthur,_

_I'm on the last day of the third week. Time is going kind of slow :/. I miss you. But I'll be back before we both know it. _

_Guess what! Remember that rookie I mentioned in the last letter? Brian Scheman? I taught him how to play poker and he beat me! Who would've thunk it! Hehe._

_The commander says that something big might go down today. There have been rumors that a group of insurgents are close by and waiting to attack. So we can get them and find out where their leader is! This is going to be wonderful. Maybe we can end this and I can come home sooner than planned. Wouldn't that be wonderful?_

_It's possible that nothing will happen though. That's what I'm betting. We get so many 'tips' that people call in but then it's all hogwash. Meh. Who knows?_

_The awesome hero needs to go! Time to load up and prepare for the possibility. I'll write again to you tomorrow! I love you!_

_Signed,_

_The Hero!_

_Alfred Jones'_

Now I cry. I cry because you didn't know what was awaiting you. I cry because I will never get that next letter. I cry and cry until I can't anymore.

I hear the doorbell again. My, my. Aren't I the popular one? I wipe my eyes and open the door. An old man with silver hair stands before me, a light smile on his face.

"Arthur Kirkland?" the man questions. I nod.

"That's me." His smile widens a bit and he holds out a blue envelope to me. I grab it and raise an eyebrow at him curiously.

"I was given orders to give that to you. Read it carefully." The elder's green eyes twinkled warmly. I glance down at it and notice there's nothing written on it at all. It feels a bit heavy, as if something besides just the letter is in the incasing. My eyes move back up so I can ask the man about whom the letter is from but he's no longer there. A white feather lays on the step which I pick up in confusion. Did a dove fly by?

No matter. I go inside and sit down to read the mysterious note. With ease I rip it open and a key falls out with the paper. The key is metal and awfully small. I unfold the small note and begin to read the nice, neat handwriting.

'_To Arthur,_

_This key unlocks the door to the attic. Go there. You'll figure out what to do once you get there. And don't worry; all will be explained soon.'_

There was nothing else on the note save those words. My green eyes narrow on it. The key to the attic? I've never been up there. You had always told me that there was nothing up there. But now I get a creepy letter giving me the key and telling me to go up there? This better not be some kind of sick joke.

I grab my gun just in case as I begin to make my way upstairs to where the attic is. A shiver goes up my spine. I have a _bad _feeling about this…

* * *

><p>Okay first, there's a correction. There will be three parts actually. the next part will b the last. Hope u all like! plez review!<p> 


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

The door to the attic is on the second floor, in the hallway, on the ceiling. I have to grab the computer chair from your guest bedroom just so I can reach the bloody thing. The key hole is small, and the key fits perfectly. The hatch opens and a ladder folds out, nearly knocking me over.

Once I put the chair away, I ascend up the shaky wooden ladder, my pistol in my right hand; ready.

The attic is dark, save a stream of light near the back. I get off the ladder and try not to bump my head on the roof as I make my way towards the light. Something moves and I hold up my gun in front of me, ready to fire if I need to. If there is someone up here waiting to jump me, they have another thing coming.

As I get closer to the back and the light, my eyes find something under the light; an American flag to be exact. But there's something moving under it. My thoughts are racing as I move so I am standing right above it. The lump under the flag moves. I jump and nearly shoot at it, but I decide not to.

"Hello?" I ask, and I receive no answer. I lower my gun as I slowly bend down but I stop myself right before I touch the flag. What could be under here? A bomb? A spider? A dead body? Who knows? Because I certainly don't.

Air enters my lungs as the fear sets in along with courage. It's now or never…

I grab the flag and cautiously pull it back. Both my gun and jaw drop at what I discover. There, underneath your flag, is a young child clad in white. The child is sleeping soundly, their blonde hair sprawled out under them.

What. The. Bloody. _Hell!_ Why in God's name is there a child in your attic, America! Who do they belong to! How long have they been here! What do I do!

I poke the kid lightly and they stir a bit before opening their eyes and sitting up. The child has sapphire blue eyes. Exactly like yours… it nearly floors me.

"Wh-Who are you?" the child questions with an expressionless face. I see, the child is a girl. Her melodic voice gives that away… unless she's like Poland.

Anyway… that's not important right now. I need to focus on this girl who doesn't look like she's any older than 6. I kneel down before her.

"My name is Arthur. Who are you? Where did you come from?" I hope she can speak decent English, or this might get difficult. By the sudden tilt of her head, I'm not so positive.

"Come from? I don't know… I belong here. At least-" she clutches the flag closer to her body and her eyes narrow a slight bit with determination. "That's what _he _told me."

"Hm? What he?" her expression doesn't change.

"My daddy." Okay… so this girl does have parents. Good. Now I just need to find out who they are so I can send her home. And figure out what she means by 'she belongs here'.

"What's your daddy's name?" I use my sweet voice to talk to her. I don't want to frighten her. Her blue eyes dart away for a moment as she tugs at something that is under her white dress near her neck. She lets go quickly and looks back at me.

"Daddy," she answers, a small smile appearing on her face for a split second. That's a slight relief. She looks cute when she smiles.

"Where is your daddy?"

"In his new home." New home… did he move and leave her behind? Bloody hell… did he abandon her! This is… terrible! My hand flies up to cover my agape mouth.

She blinks at me curiously, as if my actions make no sense to her.

"What are you doing Mr. Arthur?" the blonde girl questions as she scoots closer a bit. My eyes lock with hers and I try not to panic.

"I'm sorry that he abandoned you. I will see what I can do to find him or maybe I should call child services…" Damn, what's the number for child services again? I haven't had the need to call that number since that time Sealand had tried to call them to report me as a bad parent because I refused to let him eat candy for a week straight. I had a lot of apologizing to do to that poor secretary... Even though she found it slightly funny.

The girl shakes her head almost violently.

"No, he didn't abandon me. He sent me here to find my mommy."

"Okay… what's your mommy's name?"

"Mommy." I mentally face palm. Questioning this girl is getting me nowhere.

"Do you have a name?" I need something to call her at least, other than _girl that I found in America's attic. _She seems to start to think.

"Daddy gave me a name… but I don't remember it." I really am not getting anywhere with this girl. It would be easier to get Latvia to stop shaking without killing him. And that was near impossible.

So, the girl I found in America's attic seems to sense my distress and she opens her mouth to speak, but before words can come out, her stomach growls loudly. A small blush appears on her face.

"Are you hungry?" She nods. I sigh, stand, and hold out my hand to her to help her up. "I'll make you something then. Come on, let's go to the kitchen," I tell her. The blonde looks at my hand and hesitates, but she does grab it and I walk her slowly down the ladder and to the kitchen.

What to cook… Well, I'll just whip her up some scones real quick. She sits at the table and kicks her legs back and forth, her eyes glancing at your letters that I had left there.

It doesn't take me long to make them. Even though I am a bit confused on why they always turn out being black… Hm, whatever. They still taste delicious! I place a plate of them in front of her.

"Well, eat up! Eat as many as you like!"

"T-Thank you…" She tells me before taking one and biting into it. I blink a bit. Her voice is so quiet and sweet. For looking only about 6, she can speak rather well. Someone must've taught her.

Funny, as I watch her now, she reminds me of you when you were little. You would eat everything I cooked. And you would tell me you loved it. A single, small tear comes to my eye, but nothing more.

The girl eats a few before she yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Mr. Arthur… I'm tired…" I glance outside. It is late. I guess I could let her stay the night here until I figure out what to do about her. So I smile and go over to her.

"I understand. I'll get you tucked in. Here, I'll carry you," I offer, not really realizing what I had said until she latched on to me. Her small arms wrap around my neck and she snuggles her face against my chest. I blush at the contact. She really is a lot like you when you were young.

I take her up to your room and lay her on the bed. She smiles cutely and pulls the blankets over her legs and lays her head down on the pillows. The girl smiles warmly at me.

"Thank you…" she tells me again. I find myself attached to this girl somehow. As if I was meant to find her. I then remember the blue letter. Who sent that to me? Had they anticipated that I would find this little girl? What are they planning? So many questions that I don't have the answer to…

The blue eyed girl blinks at me and pouts a small bit, obviously wanting me to do something. I chuckle and lean down to kiss her on the forehead before I pull the covers up a bit more. I turn to leave but she suddenly grabs my shirt.

"Wait please." She then reaches into her shirt and pulls out a chain and takes it off of her neck. The girl places it in my hand. "I was told to give these to Mommy." Her grip leaves my shirt. I look at my hand. Dog tags? What?

"Why are you giving these to m-" I begin before I notice she's already snoozing the night away.

What is going on around here? Nothing is making sense. Not at all. I look at the dog tags again, hoping to find a name or info on them. And that is exactly what I find.

'_Alfred F. Jones_

_Born and raised in the US of A!_

_I'm the hero!'_

I hear a chuckle from behind me. A hauntingly familiar chuckle…

"She's adorable isn't she?" the voice says with a sweet tone. I quickly turn and throw the dog tags (it was instinct and I didn't have anything else to throw) at the figure. He puts his arms up in efforts to defend himself as the metal trinkets hit him and fall to the ground. A pout appears on his face.

"Hey! Don't damage these now! I worked hard to make sure you got them!" he lectured. I stood frozen, not being able to believe what I was seeing. Before me with the usual grin… is you.

How can this be? You're _dead!_ This must be a dream. It has to be. I bet the dream fairies are getting their laughs right about now. Bloody things…

"Hello? Iggy? You in there?" The 'dream you' asks me, waving his hand in front of my face. I shove him back.

"Get away from me!" I yell. When I shove him, something large and white appears to block me from harming him. They disappear quickly but reappear behind him.

"Take it easy now Iggy… Please…" he beckons me. Tears fill my eyes.

"Don't call me that! Not when you're nothing but a dream! A fake!" He blinks before sighing.

"Ah Iggy, it's me. America." My eyes swell with tears.

"That's a lie! America is dead!" You left me here. All alone. I won't stand for some impostor coming in and pretending to be you. He shakes his head.

"I am dead, but this _is_ me!" he claims before pointing to the white that was behind him. I calm a bit and try to focus on them. The white walls I saw earlier were wings. An _angel._ Oh, my god… It really is you… God, this better not be a dream.

"A-America…" I mutter before falling to my knees. This is all too much. I start to feel queasy before everything starts to go black.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the guest bedroom. My head hurts and I feel a bit dizzy. So… it was all a dream. I knew it. Why did I even get my hopes up?<p>

I try to move, but I can't. There is a pair of arms around me; America's arms. My breath catches as I stare into his sapphire eyes.

"Hey England~ How are you feeling?" The other asks me sweetly. I am still too shell shocked by the whole ordeal to give him a straight answer. America sighs and lets go of me so he can stand. "Still not believing it's me?"

"I- No… I think it's you, America. I want to believe it's you," I finally manage to tell him, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"Good. Now we can actually get somewhere." He holds his hand out to me. I grab it and stand. He doesn't let go of my hand. I'm glad, because I don't want him to. America's hands are just the same as I remember them; calm, warm, and soft.

The American begins to pull me behind him, leading me back to his bedroom where the little girl still lies on the bed, asleep. He stops next to her and lets go of my hand.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions… like about why she's here and why I sent you that blue letter…" he begins and I can't help the anxiety and anger that builds up inside of me.

"That was from you? What's going on America! Why… why…" I just don't get it. Help me understand. _Please._

"Look, let me first say, I'm sorry for leaving like I did, for dying. I didn't want to have to leave you England. But I had no choice. It was my time." Tears fill my eyes. Are you serious! More crying! God, I am a pitiful creature. I walk over and put my arms around him so I can cry into his chest.

"Why did you have to go? America, you left me all alone. Without you, I can barely go on!" His arms wrap around me.

"I… I'm sorry. Please forgive me England... Please," America explains. I grip him tightly.

"America… Alfred… I love you. I always have. I forgive you. But, I still don't get why you had to go, or what's going on now."

"I love you too Arthur. That will never change. Even though my time on this world is up." The American squeezes a bit tighter before letting go and turning his attention back to the little sleeping girl. A light smile appears on his features. "Well, I guess I better get explaining then…"

"Please do," I tell him, standing as close to him as I possibly can. I don't want there to be any distance between us. I want to savor this moment for as long as I can.

America sighs as he pushes a clump of hair away from the girl's face.

"I'm glad that you actually listened to my note and found her. Seems you've taken to her a bit." A chuckle. I advert my eyes to avoid letting him see my blush.

"Who is she? Why was she in your attic in the first place?"

"Well, I told her to find her 'mommy' once she got sent down here from above. And she did." I blink at him. So, she was sent from Heaven to find her mommy. Wait… then it hits me and a violent blush attacks my face.

"Wait a moment! Who's her mommy?" The other tries not to snicker too loudly.

"You of course! And I'm her daddy!" He answers, his face gleaming. I kick him in the shin. He pulls back and whines.

"Okay, okay. So we're not exactly her parents… We are the closest things to it though." I'm starting to get a bit annoyed. America still isn't really answering any of my questions. He's just walking around them.

"America… Who is she?" I say through my clenched teeth. His expression falls for a second before that warm smile appears again.

"Her name is Adelle Jones."

"Adelle?"

"Yup. She's, well, the one who will take over my duties," The younger answers, finally answering my question. My jaw drops. That's why she's here. That's why he told her she belonged here. Because, she does. This girl is the new personified nation of America.

I am speechless. What can I say to all this? Please enlighten me because I have no idea.

America kisses Adelle on the forehead before he grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. He softly shuts the door.

"Now do you understand?" The American male asks with glassy eyes. I feel my fists tighten and my emerald eyes lock with sapphire blue.

"So, that's it then, huh? You're just going to be replaced and we're all supposed to be 'okay' with it!" I yell. I don't fully know where these words are coming from, but I cannot stop them from leaving my lips. The pained look on my lover's face makes me regret saying them though.

"Eng- Arthur… I'm sorry. But as I said before, my time on this Earth is done. She is to be the new nation now. Not me."

"Why! You were doing just fine!"

"Because God wished it this way. So I beg of yo-"

"Because _God_ wished it! For you to die!" I can't control the eruption of emotions that are flooding through me. "If God is that cruel, then… _to bloody hell with my faith_!"

In a blink of an eye, America pulls me against his chest with nearly bone crushing velocity, forcing the breath out of my lungs.

"Don't say that!" He cries, tears forming in his eyes. "Please, don't say that…" I calm myself and I wrap my arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just… I don't know."

"It's fine. It's to be expected I guess. I know you're upset, but please… I _beg _of you, take care of Adelle in my stead. Raise her well. This is… my final request." America's voice becomes nothing more than a light whisper and it sends shivers throughout my body. I lean up so I can place my lips against his. Tears fill my eyes as I pull away.

"Okay… I will. I-I won't be able to love her the way I loved you, but… I will love her all the same," I promise with all my heart. He smiles and grabs my hand so he can place something inside of it. Something cold and metal…

"I'm glad. Thank you. Even though I'll be up above, I'll _always _be with you. Never forget that."

"I won't. I promise…" We exchange another kiss, this one longer and more passionate. We don't want the moment to end, because we both know this is our last goodbye. This really is the last time I'll see America. The last time I'll ever see Alfred Jones. I don't want to accept it. But I know there is no other option.

America pulls away first and he slowly takes a few steps back.

"I love you Arthur Kirkland. Forgive me for all of the time I have wronged you and all of the pain I have caused you…" I smile warmly.

"I already have. I love you." He smiles back before a bright light blinds me temporarily. When I finally can see again, I notice that my lover is gone; gone to his rightful place.

I expect to start crying and I must say I am quite surprised when I don't. Instead, a warm feeling fills me up as I place America's dog tags around my neck and hold them tightly. I now feel a sense of purpose keeping me bound to this world. I feel mostly whole again.

Something tugs lightly on my shirt and I turn my head to see little Adelle rubbing her eyes.

"Is… is daddy gone now?" She asks in a sleepy, slightly sad voice. I kneel down next to her and hug her.

"Yes… Yes he is. But don't worry, I'm here for you. And I always will be." The American girl seems so small in my arms. Fragile too, as if she could break at any moment…

Adelle hesitates a bit before she eases into my embrace and snuggles her warm face into my shoulder.

"Thank you, mommy England," she giggles. I sigh. I ponder about whether I should correct her or not, seeing as I am not a female, but I decide not to. It probably would prove fruitless anyway. Because if she really is like her predecessor, then even if I tell her not to call me something, she'll go on calling me it anyway. My smile brightens.

The little girl looks deep into my eyes when I let her go. Her orbs show curiosity and a bit of fear.

"Mommy England? Um…"

"Yes Adelle?"

"Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm kind of scared…" She confesses. Adelle really is like you, America. I chuckle and pick her up in my arms, careful to make sure none of her long blonde hair gets pulled.

"Sure you can, sweetie." We proceed back into your bedroom and I re-tuck her in, this time with me beside her. Adelle wraps her tiny arms around my left arm. Her eyes start to drift close and I find that mine feel heavy as well.

"I love you mommy England."

"Sleep tight, Adelle." She finally closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep. I kiss her on the cheek. I feel like I've known her longer than I really have. I feel so close to this little child.

America, I hope you can still hear me. Thank you and I love you. I pray that you have a nice time up there in God's kingdom.

I sigh and let sleep take me as well.

Tonight starts the beginning of a new life. Not just for Adelle Jones and the country of America, but for me as well.

* * *

><p>*cries* i'm finally done! I cried so much during my time writing this... thank u all for ur support and faves and reviews! hope u all love this last part!<p> 


End file.
